


Yearbook Snapshot

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: the ubiquitous American High School AU, Ginny/Luna or Regulus/Charlie.





	Yearbook Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics.

Ginny had never been in the yearbook office. She was supposed to come by once last year to talk about starting up the girl's soccer intramural but she'd come down with the Flu of Death that week and Angelina had gone in and taken care of it for her. This year, though, she was head organizer of the team, and class treasurer, and there was absolutely no getting out of having to say a few words about each.

She opened the door to the room and called out, "Hello?"

Nobody answered but she was obviously in the right place--what with past yearbooks piled up all around and pictures of events, teams, and people splayed in haphazard organization over every available surface. She set her backpack down and took to looking around. She was giggling over some homecoming pictures when a voice startled her, "Oh, hello."

Ginny jumped a bit. A girl with long blonde hair and larger eyes than Ginny had previously suspected to be humanly possible was stepping out of a door that Ginny assumed led to the darkroom. "Hi. I'm-"

"Megan Jones?"

"Er-"

"Emma Dobbs?"

"Gi-"

"Jimmy Turpin?"

Ginny blinked. Jimmy was the head of the chess club, and decidedly more, well, _male_ than Ginny. "Ginny Weasley."

"Oh!" The girl smiled as brightly as though she had figured it out on the first guess. "I'm Luna."

Ginny held out her hand. "Well, hi."

Luna took it, her shake a bit whimsical and fluttery like the girl herself. "I've just got to find. . ." she wandered off for a bit, muttering to herself. She rifled through some papers in a folder. "Here it is. Soccer, hm? And treasurer. I'm bad with money."

Ginny was less than surprised. Just as Luna was opening her mouth to say something else, a very harried Mr. Black poked his head in the door. It had taken Ginny forever to remember to call him that when at school. For as long as Ginny could remember Mr. Black had been Regulus, her older brother Charlie's partner. She grinned at him, "Hey Mr. B."

"Ginny," he spared her a smile. "Luna, you know you're not supposed to do the interviews. Hermione's running a bit late. And I'm sorry, I know I told you I'd help develop this afternoon, but I had a dissection run a little over."

"I already did it. There's a UFO in the corner of one. You should see."

Ginny laughed at this statement. Her jaw nearly dropped when Mr. Black didn't even smile, just said, "I'll be sure to check that out."

He walked past the both of them and into the darkroom. Luna smiled after him. "I like him. He listens."

Ginny knew all about that. She couldn't even count the times when she'd bypassed the whole of her irregularly large family and gone to cry on Regulus's shoulder. "Yeah, he's good at that."

Luna tilted her head, considering Ginny. "Why do you like soccer?"

Ginny laughed. "Dunno, why do you like developing pictures?"

Luna didn't even hesitate. "They show you things you didn't always know were there."

Ginny looked at the girl standing across from her. "I guess. . .I guess when I'm playing soccer all I have to think about is what _is_ there. Y'know, the ball, the goal, the other girls."

"They tell me I'm bad at interviews."

"I'm bad at art. And biology." The latter gave Regulus plenty of ground for good-natured teasing.

"I'm good at asking questions, though."

Ginny nodded. She wasn't surprised.

"You wanna have lunch with me tomorrow? I eat outside, by the playing fields."

It was so unexpected, Ginny nearly refused out of auto-pilot. Only, when a girl with bushy hair and inquisitive brown eyes pushed her way into the office, exclaiming, "Oh my gosh, so sorry I'm late, there was this _awful_ calculus test-" Ginny thought that she actually might want to spend some more time with this odd specimen of a girl. "Yeah. That would be good."

Luna flitted away, probably off to go join Mr. Black. Something of her remained and for the first time in a long while, Ginny didn't mind noticing the things that weren't right there in front of her.


End file.
